


This is How the End Begins

by HeLovedYou



Series: CapIM TRB 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25413130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLovedYou/pseuds/HeLovedYou
Summary: T’ny of Knotova leads a unit out beyond city walls when sensors detect a strange object containing an unknown life form. What they find changes everything.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: CapIM TRB 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858039
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: 2020 Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang





	This is How the End Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [TRB Art 2020 - Crash/Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291300) by [felisnocturna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisnocturna/pseuds/felisnocturna). 



> This is kind of a reverse superman au where someone (Steve) comes from Earth to another planet and that planets sun gives them cool powers. It doesn’t come up in the fic because I just explored the beginning but I have thought about it A LOT, I may expand on it who knows
> 
> Art is linked above, don’t forget to check it out, it looks really cool

T’ny looks looks out at the barren space that surrounds his city, squinting out at the curious object that had landed mere hours ago just beyond the border limits.

So far there has been no movement detected, despite scanners finding very definite signs of life within the contraption. Tony gestures to the team below him to move out as he climbs down the wall to join them.

They approach the- craft, it appears to be as they draw nearer. A somewhat clumsy design but as they begin to surround it, tranq guns raised, it becomes unmistakable. They are dealing with a crashed spacecraft. A craft that, on Knotov would be in a museum and that contains an as of yet unknown creature.

One of the guards approaches the craft and raps gently on the outside and after a brief pause, T’ny hears something inside the craft hiss and moan before the door opens a to reveal a sliver of light.

Another moment and the entire team takes a step back in horror as the door is ripped forcibly from its hinges.

T’ny watches, fascinated, as the creature steps out gripping the door and takes in their surroundings.

Whatever they are, they look Knotovian. They bear no extra appendages or different markings, as many of the visitors to Knotov have.

This creature is perhaps a little taller than average, more well built and his gaze not quite as sharp, but apart from that, there is nothing to mark him as not of their world. Had their craft not been so poorly constructed, this creature may well have successfully infiltrated Knotov society, passing off any unusual physical attributes as a genetic anomaly. The thought sends a chill up T’ny’s spine.

“Creature, please state your place of origin and your intended business on Knotov,” T’ny calls out and the creature whips around to him.

T’ny takes back his initial assessment, that their gaze is not as sharp as a Knotovian’s. The blue eyes that are looking back at him are full of intent, equal parts curious and wary and clouded with something heavy..

The creature says something that the translator takes a millisecond to recognise as one of Terra’s many dialects.

_Where am I? Who are you?_

So then. This creature is a Terran. T’ny suppresses a frown as he thinks back to his intergalactic studies classes, where Terran’s has been summarised as a less evolved form of Knotovians.

He shakes his head at the thought and repeats himself.

“Terran, please state your business on Knotov.”

The Terran’s brow scrunches in confusion.

“I don’t-“ they shake their head, “I need to talk to someone. Please. Somethings coming through the galaxy, and it-“ They cut themselves off, taking a moment to breath and square their shoulders.

“This being poses a greater threat than most have imagined. He has already wiped out planets, including my own.”

That makes the team around T’ny shift, glancing at each other with unease.

Indeed, they had heard that such a threat had been moving through the galaxy, and there has long been dissent about what many perceived as the Knotovian leaders refusal to address the issue. Perhaps this confirmation of exactly how grave the threat is would be enough to convince the council to move to action.

The Terran looks around themselves again.

“Please, are you- are you listening? Can you understand me?”

T’ny starts at that, because surely this Terran has not come all this way to a strange planet with not even a means to communicate? Had their situation been so dire that it had been stripped from them before they had boarded the only craft available to them. Or perhaps they had been forced to leave it behind. He knew many brands of communicator included a tracking device.

But this is a Terran. It could very well be they do not possess such technologies. T’ny feels something inside himself shift, a swelling of sympathy for this creature who has come to a new planet, alone in the galaxy and unable even to efficiently communicate with those he encounters.

“You have to gather whatever allies you have, start evacuating citizens, somewhere where they’ll have a chance,” they continue, desperation making their tone lilt strangely.

T’ny nods, solemn, and gestures for the Terran to follow, before turning to start back to the city.

They hesitate and Tony turns to see anxiety flood through them as they realise they have little choice but to follow. They move cautiously up next to him and look around at the team flanking them, tranqs now held at resting.

T’ny watches them eye the tranqs warily, and he shakes his head at them. There is no use for them. This Terran is, for now, not a threat and T’ny feels a pang of regret at the careful way they will be treated and monitored until they are officially cleared as such. It is clearly not something they need.

Tomorrow , T’ny will bring them in front of the Council and have them detail their story for them. Hopefully the last remaining Terran will be enough to convince them of the danger of this unknown force.

He hesitates a moment before lifting a hand up and placing it on the Terran’s shoulder. He had heard before that Terrans found comfort in such actions, often even from strangers. The Terran looks at him startled, and for a second T’ny is worried he misjudged, but the Terran says nothing, just keeps marching toward the City of Light.

* * *

Now T’ny stares at the bottom of the bed above his and casts their mind back to their first encounter, what feels like a lifetime ago when in fact it has been merely what Steve would refer to as two years.

Steve.

That strange Terran man who still can’t fly a craft to save his life.

Despite the battles that await them at the next turn of the sun, T’ny cannot help but feel immensely grateful for having met him.

“Hey.”

He smiles at the now familiar greeting and cranes his head to look up at Steve, who stands against the doorframe, thumbs hooked casually on his utility belt.

“Hey,” he says back, shuffling over and pulling the covers back in invitation. He can’t remember the last time the top bunk had been used. Funny, how things creep up on you and offering comfort after a nightmare can so easily slip into something else..

Steve pushes himself off the door and walks into the room, the door sliding soundlessly shut behind him. He pulls off his shirt, his belt, shoes and shimmies out of the trousers, laughing when he looks up to see T’ny watching him wiggle inelegantly.

He climbs in next to T’ny and T’ny wraps his arms around his waist and presses his head against the juncture where neck and shoulder meet.

Tomorrow, they will face the threat known only as Death, a being who has wiped out hundreds of planets, including Steve’s own.

Tomorrow, their plans and preparations of two years will come to fruition or they will not.

Tomorrow will, either way, be the end of the world as they know it.

But tonight, tonight, they have each other and a world of peace.


End file.
